Burmecia
by Lady Freya Crescent
Summary: same thing


-1 **"Burmecia"**

Part 2

**Narrator: Lady Crescent:**

**"Burmecians, and the Businesses"**

The burmecians here are great people, and they treat you like you are one of them. Unless you look not right to them, and they think you will do harm on them or there people. In Burmecia you have a lot of businesses that you will injoy looking at. If like art, you will like the art museum and store we have. We also have a Bar that you can get drinks,and snacks at, and it is called The Tipsy Moogle Bar. We also have a Grocery Store named Moogle grocery store, were you can find all that you need and want.

If you need a medical examimation, we have a doctor here in town, and he can help you with all you need. His name is Steven and his nursy Betty. They are located in the middle of town and very reasonable in price to see them.

The businesses:

**-Weapon shop**

**-Weapon Designing**

**-Tipsy Moogle Bar**

**-Moggle Grocery Store**

**-Fruits Basket Daycare**

**-Drunken Chocobo Resturant**

**-Dame Freya Art Store/Museum**

**-Dec's Potion Shop**

**-Computer Lab**

**-Science Lab**

**-Library**

**-Burmecia School**

**-Hospital**

**-1 Hr Photo**

**-Hotel Charlotte**

**-Chocobo Pet Store/Farm**

**-Mechanic Shop**

**"Weapon Shop"**

We have a weapon shop in town, that you can get all the weapons you want and need before your trip to the world. So stop in and get what you the stuff need. The shop is runned by LancerZero, and he is the best there is and can help you with getting the weapon that will suit you. He can help you in any way you need help. He is located near the front of the city, he also sells sheilds, armor, staff's. The shop is decurated with weapons on the wall for looks or to buy. The weapon's are very resonably priced. Very affordable not to expensive.

This place is place to start on your journey into the world, because there is a big chance of getting into a fight and you will need something to help you will the battle. So stop on in a get what you need.

The weapons you can find here are:

Daggers

Spears

Swords

Knifes

Dirks

Lancers

Javalins

Staffs

Guns

And a lot more, the shop is a some what big store that has everything. LancerZero has an assistant that help's him out Sir Sap, They both can give you the information on the weapon of choice if it suits you or not. He also sells spell books for the mages only. And dictronaries, and field manuals to help you survive out in the world.

**"Weapon Design Shop"**

The Weapon Designing Shop is a place were you can get your weapon made for you at your request. The shop is runned by the Sir Wilson. He will make you a weapon that will suit you, and will make one that you want made. He is located next to the weapon shop for your convenice. And he is resinally priced, and it will not cost that much to design a weapon for you. His assistant is Sir Niv he will help you any way he can. The shop has weapons on the walls that were made by hand, and they are willing to sell them if you will like one of those.

**"Art store/Museum"**

The art store and museum is runned by Dame Freya who does all the art work herself, and will put up other people's art as well. She loves to work on dragon's, and draws the people here Burmecians. She will draw a picture for you upon request if desired. The museum is also runned by her as well she puts all her old art work up and figureine's made out of clay, stone. She is located next to the Moogle grocery store.She will even do your presonal photo of yourself for your loved one. So if you love art you will love this place, the art work here is so beauitiful that your mouth will drop open right when you walk in. Dame Freya does the art work to make everyone happy, I know it makes me happy when I am down and out. Dame Freya is also a dancer, she loooks so pretty in the dress we have to wear. Well back to her art work it is all over the walls, she can draw:

Griffons

Dragons

Burmecians

Horses

And a lot more. She has all her drawings in order, to make it all complete, she also has a coffee house, so when you walk in it is on the right hand side, so stop and get some java while you walk around to look at the art work. If you want to talk to her about her drawings , like if you wanted to buy one just go right in and talk to her about it. Dame Freya gets a lot of business were a lot of people walk in to look or to shop. Inside you will see wall to wall picture's.

**"Drunken Chocobo Resturant"**

The Drunken Chocobo is a place were you can go eat out and get great food, and you can eat Sushi. It is runned by a couple named Sir IronTail Fratley and Lady Jana Crescent.

They are located in the middle of the town. They are the best food in town that you can get in burmeica. If you are coming to town for the first time stop in and get some of their food. The will welcome you right when you get in the door. Let me tell you more about this place, it is a Sushi Bar/Resturant, it has very good food if you like raw fish.

Lady Jana Crescent job is to waitress, and the cloths she wears is like the people in Japan wear(Kamonos). She looks so beauitiful in them, and her hair was long so she put her hair up in a bun and had two chopstick in a X like holding it up her light brown hair up.

Sir IronTail Fratley is all the one that makes all the Sushi and the food you can dream of. Sir IronTail Fratley is even the presonal chief to the king himself, and that to me is an honor itself. Enjoy the food, and the owners, as you walk in to the resturant you will see on the floor a stone-walk way and then it goes to a wood floor, whitch is really nice, and this place has the same talbes that the people in japan eat off of.

Some of the food that is on the menu:

**Sushi:**

-Tuna

-Salmon

-Eel

-Squid

**Meat:**

-Filet Mingon

-New Yorw steak Strip

-Charlotte

-B.B.Q Ribs

-Flat Iron

**Chicken**

**Pork**

**-**marhala

**-**Jerselum

**Fish**

-Salmon

-Tuna

-Swordfish

-Eel

-Cod

-Sardines

**SeaFood**

-Shrimp

-Clams

-Crab

-Squid

**salads**

-Ceasar

-Garden Salad

-Greek salad

**Dressings:**

-Blue Cheese

-Ranch

-Honeymusturd

-Ceasar

-Italian

-Greek

**Stuff on the salad:**

-Garbonzos Beans

-Tomatoe's

-Cucumber's

So stop in for a meal you will never forget, And you will come back again, and again for there food.

**"Moogle Grocery Store"**

This store is huge. It is your Grocery store, Cloth's store, Medication, Book store, Toy store all in one. This store is located all the way in the back three doors down from the bar. This place is the only store in Burmecia, this place is runned by a couple Robshi & Lady Crescent. The store is opened from 6am - 7pm. The kids love to come to the store because of the toys and the candy that Robshi and Lady crescent give them on the way out of the store. The store's floor has tile and the building itself is made out of brick. So come on by for what ever you need. The owners have a very good staff, CaptainKitsune works there as a Cashier Manager. Now this is a store you have to see. They are even thinking about putting a small doctors office for Sir Sarlot, the new doctor in town. The store is always packed with burmecians, and humans to that are just passing through. And they both work at the bar everynight.

**Departments:**

Meat

Produce

Frozen

Toy

Cloth's

Book's

Pharmacy

Candy

Electronic's

Cleaning supplies

Exercise

Video

**"Fruits Basket Daycare"**

This daycare is runned by a couple that are very good with kids, but have no kids of there own. There names are Lady FreyaRule and Sir Aj. They are located by the moogle Grocery Store, and get all their suppies from them. The people here trust them with their kids, and are always busy with kids. They love their work and never complain one bit about it. Lady Freyarule is also a dancer, but I will tell you more about that later in the story. The Fruits Basket daycare is a very nice place it is decurated very nicely, with tree's and bushes and bird's fling in the air, with clouds. It also has the charater's from Fruits Basket as well in the background. So drop your kid off and go shoping or on a date. They will take very good care of your kids while you are away for the day.

**"1 Hour Photo Shop"**

The shop is runned by one man named Sir Allen Clearwater. He is located next to the Art store/museum, he is reliable on getting your photo's done inless then an hour. Allen is also a single guy. Sir Allen likes his job, and he does a very good job of it. The store is not a very big shop but you can get your camera's there, and your film as well. Sir Allen has a lot of pic's on his wall from the people that comes into his store. He also has Dame Freya's art work up as well.

**"Potion Shop"**

This shop is a place were you can buy:

Potion

High-potion

Mega-potion

Phoenix Down

Tonic's

Elixer

Mega-Elixer

Ether

Mega-Ether

Tent

If you need any of these Dec's Potion shop Which is located right by the Weapon shopon your way out make sure you stop in. The shop is runned by a single man named Sir Declan Tribal. He can help you get what is the right stuff for you, and he can help you get the right potion that will help you get your health up faster if you get into a nasty fight out in the world. Dec will help you get what you need to be on your way on your journey.

**"Chocobo Pet Store/Farm"**

This pace is a shop and a farm all in one. This place is runned by Sir Burmecian Soldier Dan. He sells Chocobo's for you to raise from a hatchling. Sir Dan can help you find the right pet for you. This place is located across from the Moogle Grocery store. Dan also has a vet office right in the store for the convenice of the customer, and the vet office is runned by Sir Meep, who is very good with your pets. This place has all the pet supplies you need for your Chocobo, and your other pet's. And here is a list of other pets you can get:

Cats

Dogs

Hampsters

Guinea Pig

Snakes

Rats

Birds

Chocobos

Fish

Turtles

Spiders

That is all you can get there for a good price.

**"The Tipsy Moggle Bar"**

This bar is located right in the middle of town. This bar is runned by Sir Niv, he is the kinda person you want to get to know if you live in town or if you are new in town.( I will give the reason why later) Here you can get Alcohol drinks or just soda, and water if you do not drink the hard stuff. You can also get snacks here to like:

Chips

Beef Jerky

Pretzels

Peanuts

Sir Niv has own the bar for a long time, he serves these drinks:

**Alcohol:**

Whiskey

Budweiser

Coors

Miller

Tequilla

Pale Ale

**Soda:**

Coke Cola

Pepsi

Diet Coke

Diet Pepsi

Mug RootBeer

Barks RootBeer

And of course water.

Sir Niv believes that a bar should have enterainnment for the customer's, so that can injoy their time at the bar. The Tipsy Moogle Bar has dancers that come in everyday and will have a band to play the music to them to dance to.

**Dancers:**

Lady Crescent

Lady Freyarule

Lady CaptainKitsune

Lady Dame Freya

I will fill you in about them later. Lady Crescent is the Head Dancer appointed by the king himself, and I will tell you about him later.

**"Burmecia school"**

The school is located straight back from the main gate. This school is the only place for kids to learn, and the teacher is Sir Crescent, and his assisant is Sir Meep. The kids here learn:

Math

Reading

Spelling

Science

English

The guys are very good with kids, and will help your kids learn what they need to. They have a little playground for the kids to play at recess. As they put a kid needs to strech there legs from time to time. The kids here are very behaved, and well mannered.

**"Hospital"**

This is were Sir Steven(Doctor) and Lady Betty(Nurse) work. They are very well needed here in town incase anyone from the outside needs medical attention. Sir Steven worked in this field for many years now, Nurse Betty has been in it for the same amount of years. They are a married couple, they meet in medical school.

**"Library"**

The Library is a place were you can go get books to read, and go on the Internet. There is not much you can tell about a library. This place you can go on the internet and serach all you want, he has all the books you like to read from, Fiction, Mystery, Non-Fiction, Romantic Novels, Horor, History, and much more. It is located right next to the school.

**"Hotel Charlotte"**

This place is located by the main gate, it is the only holel in town. It is a very reasonably price for a room. The place is runned by a married couple Lynn and Victor. This hotel is a 150 room place, and this place fill's up fast, so make a month reservation and book a room

This bed and breakfast is a very old building,when you stay here your breakfast is included with your stay and so is Free Internet Access. Lynn and Victor they have no kids of there own, but Victor has two kids in Limblum. Oh I forgot to to mention that the place also has a restaurant named Town Burmecia. Their food is also good. Inside the floors are made of Hard Wood and Carpet. The tables in the dinning room have maroon table cloths, and candles for that of you that want to be romantic with your loved one.

**"AirShip Mechacnics Shop"**

This shop is ran by LancerZero, yes he owns the Weapons Shop, and this store. But he does not work alone Lady Crescent works there to, and the Moogle Grocery Store, but she only works at the Mechanic shop when needed. LancerZero is always busy, but he never complains about it.

**"Computer/Science Lab"**

The Computer and Science lab is runned by Sir Wilson, Sir Declan. This is a place were they do a lot of work on how animals in the world survive. If you like your computer fixed this is the place to bring it, they will get it fix in no time at all, if it is not that badly damaged. They also do graphic designing as well.


End file.
